Never Even Looking
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Misty had always wanted to get Brock's attention, but he always chased after pretty girls in short skirts. Can Misty get the guy that was never even looking? ONESHOT


1Never Even Looking By Crash/Valerie

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, except for a few card and a few games, but either way I'm not getting paid shit for this.

AN: please enjoy I think this is one of my slightly below average stories, but I still thinks its good enough for five minutes of your time :)

It was hard for her to watch him everyday, ignoring her almost as though she weren't there at all, yet chasing after every other girl he laid his eyes on. She had tried to break him of the habit, usually by dragging him away from the women he tried so desperately to woo. Though also on occasion trying to achieve his attention through subtle hints or by changing her apperance to look more like the women he pursued.

Her subtle hinting led her to one conclusion, that Brock was completely dense. He had never once seemed to pick up on her hints ,or noticed her ever changing appearance. She too could look beautiful, yet nobody seemed to call her that. It was a word she only ever heard being used for her sisters as she grew up and she wasn't surprised not to hear it now, only disappointed. She grew up hoping that one day se would be like the ugly duckling and suddenly become the most beautiful, but that never happened.

No prince swept her off of her feet like they did in the fairy tales she read growing up, but instead swept her feet out from under her leaving her on the ground with nobody to help her up. She often wished that fairy tales were real, yet she knew deep down in her heart that she was not the ugly duckling who grew up to be a swan but instead the ugly frog who grew up to lose its infantile cuteness and become a slimy old toad.

She was the girl with no fashion sense, no exceptional abilities, and no sexual appeal to even the most desperate of guys. She was unnaturally plain, excruciatingly dull, horribly boring, and disgustingly ugly Misty and no amount of makeup or accessories would ever change that. She would just have to deal with that.

Pretending to deal with her appearance did little to stop the jealousy. She envied the other women, who captivated Brock's heart, so much that she left. She left here party, leaving to run the gym on her own and stop her heartbreaking journey with her two favorite boys. She worked on her appearance, as well as her battle skills on trainers passing by collecting their many badges so that they could continue their journey, which may have been much like her own had been.

She felt no envy for the women who passed through her gym though, after all she was slowly blossoming into a woman she could call beautiful. Her three sisters, who finally seemed to warm up to her, helped her with her appearance the way only beauty queens knew how. Her hair was no longer oddly tied into a side ponytail, but instead allowed to fall over her chest and back in soft delicate waves. Her face no longer dull and pasty, but instead decorated softly with subtle touches of makeup. Her clothing no longer appearing to be a brothers hand-me-downs, but instead the garments of a young woman with incredible fashion sense.

She found many dates working alongside her sisters in their gym, simply because the men couldn't ignore her ravishing looks or laid-back gentle attitude. The boys would go to seemingly endless lengths to appease her, and her in her lonely state relished in their attention. That was until he walked into her gym. Ash walking into the gym in a pompous manner, Brock strolling in as though it were no big deal, a small boy entering with an attitude suggesting that he knew everything, and a new girl with a nervous posture, when suddenly she realized she had been replaced.

She looked to the ground in shock, they had replaced her. She felt herself shaking, ready to scream at them and cry at the same moment, before they noticed her she ran down the hallway heading for her pokemons private swimming area.

She allowed herself to collapse amongst the smooth glass of the tank, startling the psyduck behind her. She allowed her body to become wracked with sobs. She had never wanted to see him again, and she figured they would never come back to her, especially with the nerve to replace her and bring her replacement to rub in her face.

She sobbed for a moment before composing herself, allowing all her tears to flow out before she went out to face them again, lest she break down in front of them. She wiped the tears of her face, and proudly walked out into the stadium where the four were waiting for her.

Pikachu gave the warmest welcome, leaping off of Ash and jumping into her arms snuggling her softly. She had expected them to notice the difference in her appearance yet had not anticipated them to be so shocked. She smiled shyly waving a greeting to her two old friends and the two strangers.

"Hey Misty! It's nice to finally see you again." Ash greeted his hand absent mindedly rubbing his head. It amazed her that he could have acted so nonchalantly after bringing her replacement here, and she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes again.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what brings you back to the gym?" Misty asked, suddenly glad her voice sounded a lot firmer than she actually felt.

"Just a quick stop on our journey. We needed to find Professor Surge and when we found out that May didn't have a water badge we had to bring her here to battle you." Ash explained lamely. Misty held her tears back as best as she could, she was just being used as a tool.

"Well I may be good friends with Ash, but if you want this badge." Your going to have to earn it. She said it as harshly as she could trying to get her anger across to the girl.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She yelled back, in a proud manner much resembling her own attitude when she first started training with the boys. She looked over to the man of her dreams for a brief second as she pulled her first pokeball, and blew him a soft kiss, only to find that he was busy staring at photo of her three sisters on display. She realized that when it came to her he was never even looking, but it didn't stop it from hurting so much.

PLZ review, I write my own stories which I hope to publish when I get the money, and ANY advice would be most beneficial to my writing :) ((PS: I haven't watched the original pokemon in a long time so if I'm wrong on any detail please let me know, I promise I will not be mad only slightly embarrassed))


End file.
